


What would you wish for?

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Best Friends, Chubby Dipper, Fluff, Human bill, M/M, Magic, Mentions of past self harm, Teenage Bill, Thses dorks are crazy for each other, Wishes, but they don't know it, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Bill travel through the woods in search for a magical flower that grants wishes, but what do they want to wish for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What would you wish for?

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot mentions child abuse and self harming just giving you a heads up.
> 
> Also there is absolutely no reason for them to strip in this scene but I'm the author and I do what I want.

They were walking through the hot, summer forest. The trees full and bristling with life, the thick, hot air hung low beneath the tree line, making the two teens hot and heavy with sweat. Bill skipped ahead, his slim, slender frame gliding over the uneven forest floor with ease, he hummed as he walked, eager to reach their magical destination.  
Dipper on the other hand, was plump and round, his large belly making it difficult to see the ground underneath him, he tripped for the 20th time that day, and dug his short, pudgy finger into a near by tree to catch his fall,  
"Bill- Bill, wait up!" He huffed between short breaths, he didn't think the journey would take this long and the over baring sun didn't help his slow pace.  
Bill stopped, glancing back to see his friend huffing and puffing through the woods, he smiled sympathetically at the shorter boy, Dipper was pretty overweight but the poor kid still tried to hide his large size from everyone, his usual oversized sweater was replaced with a large, dark blue and green Flannel, with a thin grey t shirt underneath, the words BABA stretched over his very large belly.  
"Hey, lets take a break I'm a little tired anyways."  
Bill was in fact not tired at all, sure he had some sweat collecting on his forehead but he was energized by the thought of adventure but he sat on a fallen log waiting for his overweight friend.

Dipper waddled over to Bill, he was hot and sweaty, and in desperate need for a cold shower, he ploped down next to Bill, the old bark creaking under his weight, and his chubby cheeks flushed. He hated how gross and wide he was, he looked over at Bill, who was casually sipping his water bottle, Dipper was normally flustered by his handsome best friend, but right now all he felt was heated jealousy and shame, Bill was super lean and skinny, with small, toned muscles visible underneath his yellow shirt. Dipper felt like a fat pig sitting next to an elegent swan, he clawed at his thick stomach rolls, and found himself mumbling a quiet "sorry", looking down on himself in shame.  
A confused frown etched into Bill's face,  
"What are you sorry for?"  
Dipper's cheeks burned, "for being slow. For making you wait. We could have been there by now if I wasn't tripping over myself every five minutes."  
Bill turned, fully facing his friend, placing a firm hand on his shoulder, he couldn't let his crush feel that way about himself.  
"Dipper, its fine, the woods are hard to navigate for anybody. Plus I don't care how long it takes for us to get there, as long as we get there at some point. Why don't you tell me about this place again, is it really magical?!"  
Dipper wasn't convinced by Bill's comforting words but he slid his backpack off and took out the journal, flipping through the scribbled on pages looking for the right entry.  
"W-well, the flowers around the area are supposed to be magical, they're supposed to be able to grant wishes to people who perform the spell correctly." He pointed a chubby finger to a area of the page that was supposed to be the spell, and Bill's eyes widened in wonder.  
"Do they really grant wishes?! Like any wish? I can wish for _Anything_?!"  
Dipper chuckled at Bill's excitement,  
"Well, if we do the spell right, then yeah, we can wish for anything." Bill was pulling on his arm, trying to pull Dipper to his feet, "well come on then lets hurry up!! Oh my god, I can wish for a puppy! Or super powers, or a puppy with super powers, how awesome would that be Pine Tree?!"  
"B-bill, wait let me-AH!"  
Bill gave Dipper a hard tug and the boy lost his footing, colliding with Bill sending them both to the ground, Dipper's heavy form landing on top of Bill.  
"Ahh, Pine Tree get off!"  
He was pushing at Dipper's squishy tummy, occasionally grabing at his thick rolls.  
"Ahh, I-i'm sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry!!"  
Dipper rolled off, clutching his bulging belly face completely aflame along with his neck and ears, tears prickled the corners of his eyes, lip trembling, and Bill realized his mistake.  
"Fuck, Pine Tree-"  
"I- it's, it's okay, i-i, I'm sorry."  
He staggered to his feet, his large gut making it difficult to stand, he gathered his backpack and journal and took off ahead.  
"Pine-DIPPER!"  
He ran to catch up with the shorter boy, and Dipper swung around to face him, tears leaking down his overly round cheeks,  
"J-just leave me alone! D-don't talk to me till we get there."  
He waddled off, clutching the backpack close to his chest, the ghostly feeling of Bill's hands on his fat tummy making the tears slip down his face faster, Bill probably thought he was disgusting. He picked up the pace the sooner he got to the spring the sooner he could make his wish.

~~~~~~

Bill felt like a complete ass. He knew Dipper was sensitive about his weight, he knew the kid had body issues and Bill had been an insufferable dick when the chubby boy had fallen on him. He didn't mean to make Dipper fall, it had been an accident! Bill's whole body ached, Dipper had landed on all his bruises and they stung with every step. Personally, he didn't care what the kid looked like, Bill actually thought the chunky boy was cute in a weird way, course he would never tell Dipper that, the kid probably hated him now. Bill was Dipper's only friend, the only one who didn't make fun of his weight, besides his family, and now Bill had lost that trust. He hung back, giving his Pine Tree his space, he would use his wish to fix this, to make Dipper not hate him anymore.

~~~~~~

When he broke through the clearing Dipper was ready to pass out, this has been the longest hike he'd been on in a long while and his out of shape body wasn't taking the toll very well. In front of him layed a wide, sparkly stream, the water crystal clear and almost glowing in the afternoon light. Dipper waddled forward, bending down and filling his long ago empty water bottle with the fresh water, he gulped it all down, large huffs escaping his puffy cheeks.  
Bill emerged moments later, out of breath but not nearly as drained as Dipper.  
"Oh my god, this place is beautiful!" His voice was breathless, an odd, buzzing filled the air, if even Bill, who had never been around anything magical in his life, could feel the buzz, then the area must be full of magical energy. Beside the running stream, the area was covered in fresh spring grass and speckeled with small blue flowers, similar to forget-me-nots, the mysterious, magical flowers Bill presumed.  
"...Y-yeah. Look, I need to finish translating this spell, so you do what ever you want till I'm done."  
Dipper's voice was monotone and nutral, and Bill's heart fell at his friend's obvious indifference towards him.  
Bill spent another 20 minutes splashing around in the water, he kept his shirt on, hiding his bruises and scars, Dipper wasn't the only one trying to hid their body. Bill was eyeing a tiny, purple toad when suddenly Dipper cried out,  
"W-what?! No!"  
Bill splashed out of the spring, heading straight for the short boy, "Pine Tree what's the matter?"  
Dipper looked up, startled at Bill's sudden appearance, quickly clutching the journal to his thick chest,  
"Ahh, ah Bill! It's- it's nothing! I..."  
His cheeks were flaming red and he looked ready to cry again, "Pine Tree please, what's wrong?"  
The burnette looked up to met the blond's eye, something hidden behind them that Bill couldn't place.  
"It says...that w-we need to, umm, do the ritual...in the water..."  
Dipper was now looking everywhere but Bill, his chubby fingers fidgeting at his side.  
Bill blinked in confusion,  
"So, what's the problem? I was just in, it's not that bad, our clothes will dry by the time we get back too."  
Dipper was pulling at his clothes again, a habit Bill noticed he did when he was uncomfortable,  
"I just... I didn't think we would have to go into the water..."  
Bill was still confused, he himself had just been in the water, why would Dipper be so reluctant to get in? And then Bill looked down at himself and realized why; his wet clothes were sticking to his skin, it was easy to see the curve of his thin stomach through the clothes, oh. Dipper would not want Bill to see his curves through his wet shirt.  
"Dipper..."  
"Well Bill, y-you can do the spell by yourself, I..I'll pass um, okay?"  
He still wouldn't meet Bill's eyes, Bill bit his lip in thought, an action that made Dipper's heart flutter, he wouldn't do the spell with Bill around, maybe he'll come back later tonight...  
"Dipper."  
Their eyes finally locked on to each other.  
"What if...what if I tell you something about myself...something nobody knows about? Would that help you be more comfortable around me?"  
The words sunk in and Dipper's eyes widened before he turned away, embarrassed beyond belief, but curious at the same time,  
"W-what do you mean Bill?"  
Bill sat down on the ground, next to Dipper's feet, the young boy looking down on him over his belly.  
"Well...have you heard those rumors about me? The ones about my dad and how he's... a little rough sometimes?"  
Dipper nodded, there were rumors that stated that Bill's father wasn't the greatest man, they said he had anger issues and was pretty handsy with his family, the realization hit Dipper hard and he looked down at Bill with fear in his eyes,  
"You don't mean he..."  
Bill nodded, "yeah, the old man knows how to throw a mean punch, and uhh...I've got the bruises to prove it."  
Dipper was suddenly on top of Bill, smashing him in a deathly bear hug, tears glistened his mocha eyes,  
"I-im sorry Bill, I didn't know! I..I...are you okay?"  
Bill looked down at the kid in suprised, he hadn't expected Dipper to cry! He gave the kid a quick squeeze, standing back up,  
"Yeah I'm fine. So know you know my secret, and...I'll let you see me, if you let me see you."  
Bill stood, and held his hand out to his friend, hoping the boy didn't hate him enough to say no, with the wish, he would fix everything, make it so Dipper cared about him, hopefully more then just friends...  
Dipper took his hand, hoisting himself up, trying to keep himself from shaking, Bill had just told him his biggest secret, something someone should only share with someone they truly trusted...Bill trusted him that much?  
"B-bill, I...okay..."  
Dipper didn't want to do this. He really didn't, but it was for Bill, his crush for the past two years, he would do anything to make him happy, and with the flower he would fix everything.  
Bill smiled, leading them near the water,  
"Okay, uh, how about we turn away from each other, and when we're ready we turn back around?"  
Dipper just nodded, turning away and began removing his flannel, already feeling exposed in just his t shirt. He stripped, standing only in his red checkered boxers, his pale belly buldging over the tight elastic, he wanted to cry, to pull his clothes back on and runaway and hid forever. But he stayed rooted in place, waiting for Bill to be ready.  
"Are you ready?" Bill's voice was steady and even, Dipper was jealous of his calmness.  
"Y-yeah..."  
"Alright, on the count of three...I guess..."

"One..."

"Two..."

T-three..."  
  
They both turned around, neither meeting each others eyes, taking in the others practically naked form, and Dipper gasped at what he saw. Bill's skinny, toned chest was covered in bruises, some yellow and fading, others deep and purple, cuts and scars could also be found around the ugly spots. Dipper was crying, Bill's _Father_ did this to him?! He rushed forward, ready to throw his arms around the other then stopped when he was right in front of Bill, thinking about the pain his hug would cause.  
"Oh Bill! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I-"  
Dipper's eyes blew wide,  
"I-I fell on you e-earlier, oh, oh fuck! D-did I hurt you?! I...."  
Dipper had wrapped his arms around himself, his fat ass must of really hurt Bill...no wonder his reaction...  
Bill took the crying boy in his arms, who sobbed into Bill's thin shoulder, the boy's round, plump belly flushed against his own skinny lean one, and Bill wasn't gonna lie, he liked the way their bare skin felt on each other, and for once it was Bill's dark cheeks that flushed. Dipper pulled away and Bill admired the boy's chunky form, he smiled at how Dipper's belly fell over his tight boxers, how his pale gut rose as he stiffled a sobb, he chuckled at his cute man boobs and his inverted nipples and- Bill's cheeks flushed a deeper red, wow he had it bad for the kid. But Dipper had other ideas, he shielded his body with his thick arms again, and Bill notices the scars that crawled up along his arms, was Dipper a cutter? No...

"I'm g-gross right? I'm disgusting, and so _Fat_ , and..."

What?

"A-and I'll fix myself with the wish."

Bill was shocked and angry, what the hell was Dipper saying?

"What the hell do you mean 'fix your self'? There's nothing to be fixed!"  
It was Dipper's turn to be angry,  
"Of course I need to be fixed! I'm a disgusting, fat blob Bill, and...and I hate myself! I hate how I look! I want to be normal! I-i want to look like you, you're skinny and have nice muscles and clothes actually fit you, and people don't make fun of you everytime you walk into school...people are always beating me up, an-and then I started cutting...."  
The kid was sobbing and Bill didn't know what to do, he didn't know Dipper's life had been like that, sure he knew about some bullies but he didn't know Dipper thought those things about himself or the cutting.  
"Y-you're the only friend I have Bill, beside Mabel and grunkle Stan, I just...I-I like you and I want you to like me and if I make myself skinny then everything will be better..."

Bill had no idea how to go about the situation, Dipper was throwing to many things at him all at once, his Pine Tree actually _Liked_ him? That made Bill's heart soar, the kid didn't hate him! But Dipper wanting to use the flower to change his apperence made Bill feel sick, nobody should feel thst way about themself! He knew Dipper hated his body but...Bill liked Dipper just the way he was, he like his round, soft form, the chubbiness of his puffed out cheeks, the pudginess of his fingers, there was nothing Bill would change. But that wasn't Bill's disision to make.

"Dipper, changing what you look like won't make me like you. I'm pretty sure there's nothing you can do to make me like you anymore then I already do."

Bill gave him a big, cheesy smile, it was a little awkward as Bill wasn't used to sharing how he felt about anything with others. The rounder boy stood back, suprise and shock glistening behind his wet, puffy eyes,  
"W-what...?"  
Bill snickered, trying to shake off the awkwardness that hung in the air,  
"Well yeah, I mean-muah!?"

Dipper's thin, chapped lips were on Bill's and Bill's mind skyrocketed in to pure, white bliss. A gentle warmth seeped in from the kiss, filling the blond completely. The kiss was gentle and soft, so much like his little Pine Tree that Bill couldn't help but smile, breaking the kiss and gazing down at his cherry red Pine Tree.

"Okay well, maybe that."

Dipper was sputtering, eyes wide under Bill's gaze his blush reaching all the way down to his soft chest, "B-Bill I-I didn't..you w-were just...I.."

Bill stood there shocked for a minute, staring at his stuttering Pine Tree, Dipper just kissed him, Dipper Pines, his best friend who he had a huge crush on just _kissed_ him! He felt the wide, goofy smile spread across his lips, basking in the calming nirvana he was in, only to be shaken out of it by Dipper his arms around himself again, curling in on himself, his chocolatey eyes cast down.

"B-Bill, i-i'm sorry. I d-did'nt-"

"Woah, woah, woah Pine Tree, come here!"  
He wrapped the kid in another hug, affectionately nuzzling his face into the other's soft cheek, and leaned down close to his ear, a large grin stretching on his face as he whispered a low "I like you too." causing Dipper inhale sharply, suprised by Bill's words.

"D-do you really? B-but I'm-"

"Pine Tree get your clothes back on."

Bill's voice cut through Dipper's, suddenly serious and holding heated anger, Bill's wide grin gone,  
"But what-"

"Please."

Bill didn't wait for Dipper's response, instead plucking one of the blue flowers and snaching up Dipper's translated spell. He marched into the stream, shivering at the coldness of the running water, he began chanting the spell, not caring about the words he spoke, only focused on his wish and his determination to protect his sapling.

Dipper struggled to quickly put his clothes on, his attention focused on Bill as he cast the spell and made his wish. Bill's normal crystal blue eyes glowed an unnatural golden yellow and a sudden ghostly wind blew through his blond locks. As the spell was completed Dipper felt the wave of magic pulse through the air, signifiying that the wish had taken effect.  
The flower withered in his hand, turning to dust, its energy gone. Bill made his way back to Dipper's side, his face showing off a soft, content smile,  
"There."  
He gathered his clothes, slipping back into his shirt,  
"Bill, what did you do?"  
Dipper was eager to know but also terrified.

"I wished that all the assholes who had ever been mean to you to have nightmares for a year."

"You what?! Y-you waisted your wish on me?"  
Bill sat in the ticklish grass, gazing up at the setting sun,  
"Nothing could be waisted on you Dipper."

Dippers cheeks burned but he ploped down besides Bill, letting their shoulders touch. He dug his hands in the grass nervously until Bill gently took it, rubbing calming cercles into his skin,  
"I want you to know that I like you just the way you are, Pine Tree. And that I'll make sure to be there for you from now on alright?"

Dipper felt hot heat behind his eyes but the tears formed from happiness, not pain or humiliation, like they had so many times before.

"Al-alright Bill, and I'll make sure to do the same."

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was a little iffy for me but it works.
> 
> And tell me, what would you wish for?


End file.
